Vivido de Brilhantes
by Taillou Ice
Summary: Brilhantes. Será que existe uma palavra tão significante para mim do que esta? Será que está fora à única palavra que consegue resumir a minha vida até agora? Mortes, bebidas, dinheiros, sensual-erótico, mas como diz o velho ditado: "Quem ama a rosa suporta os espinhos."Minha razão de viver é minha ambição há outra razão por trás de tudo.
1. Refletindo o brilho vazio

Capítulo 1 – Refletindo o brilho vazio.

Fazia um clima ensolarado, porém ainda sim muito estranho tanto para minha sensação térmica quanto para minha impressão pessoal. Era normal que eu não estivesse muito adaptada por ser uma garota-morcego mesmo me atirando as ruas a procura de mais "caças" já que era uma caçadora de pedras preciosas, mas desta vez que não estava a procura de jóias... Estava à procura de um lugar, daquele lugar, em que tanto tempo não havia voltado a ver.

Não podia ser nada mais que o Club Rouge. Por incrível que pareça, nem eu tinha entendido o porquê de muito tempo sem freqüentá-lo, a questão mais provável era que a G.U.N havia arrancado grande parte do meu tempo, chegando até a dormir por lá ás vezes. Pousei na frente no antigo bar e pude confirmar minha crença de que não mudou nada. Isso acalmou grande parte da saudade que causava uma estranha pressão dentro de mim.

Entrei no local que pela primeira vista as características que conhecia também não mudaram, não sabia se era normal eu ter a sensação de velho sendo que o lugar insistia contrariar a minha impressão. Enquanto andava eu passava os dedos nas paredes macias e escuras. A primeira coisa que fiz questão que ver era o balcão e as longas prateleiras com diversas bebidas, naquela parede o tom roxo forte de luz iluminava dando um contraste atraente e reconfortante para mim. Sentei-me no banco, assim o velho amigo balconista me recebera, era o modesto Gaspar.

- Quanto tempo Rouge... – Se aproximava enquanto enxugava a taça de vidro com o pano. Sorriu com doçura, uma das coisas que gosto muito nele, me faz sorrir de volta quando ele faz isso.

- Oh Gaspar! - Abracei-o mesmo ocupado o balcão incomodava nosso abraço o que me fez interrompê-lo tornando a me sentar. – Não sabe o quão é bom te ver novamente!

- Que tal um drinque? O de sempre? – Sugeriu já preparando-o.

- já que já está o fazendo. – Dei um pequeno riso sedutor. – Você sempre sabe à hora certa para me fazer o que me agrada... – Suspirei com profundidade. Ainda sentia aquele peso no peito. Mudando minha expressão para preocupante.

- O que houve? Parece cansada!

Uma coisa muito marcante nele é que ele é um bom observador, nota com muita facilidade as pessoas e lugares onde passa, era inevitável, mas tirando a isso eu estava realmente mal. Sentia o corpo arder á pressão surgindo uma leve dor de cabeça e para completar falta de ar viera de modo enjoativo. Tomei logo num só gole para aliviar de um jeito imediato, meus olhos estavam quase se fechando, estavam cansados de assistir tudo daquele modo tenso e concentrado por tantas horas.

Os ombros e as asas resolveram protestar com mais vontade caindo, já não conseguia os sustentar. Isto forçou também o rosto não forçar mais a inútil expressão de "Tudo bem!" o gole deu um refresco ao corpo, porém não durou muito tempo, suspirava profundamente, deixando por fim os olhos se fecharem. Fazia esforço para pensar em algo, mas me viera o que tanto me perturbava.

- Gaspar... Agora eu me pergunto... –Olhei firme. – será que minha vida só era baseada nisso?

-No que? – Perguntou confuso, franzindo as sobrancelhas e deixando a cabeça cair para o lado.

- Em roubar jóias? – Ele fez uma pausa, se afastou centímetros de mim tentando entender.

- Você parece que está falando como aquele equidna vermelho que você falava antes? – Estranhou sem pestanejar. – Que quer dizer?

- Minha vida valeu à pena?

- Não posso responder isto, apenas você pode! Não sei sobre sua vida completa! – Insinuou rápido, apelando para que não complementasse a pergunta. – Todos os seres de vida inteligente Rouge têm a obrigação de viver, sendo a vida boa ou ruim, rica ou pobre, até mesmo inútil. Se você viveu e já tem algo para contar considere isso uma coisa boa!

Inspirei fundo, o que ele tinha falado era, sem dúvidas, certo. Reanimou-me um pouco, passava com delicadeza meus dedos sobre a taça, traçava-o detalhando a posição dos dedos sobre vidro que delineava todo o formato e no final passava o dedo indicador sobre a boca. Lembrava de um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo deu um leve sorriso sedutor... Acho que finalmente tinha encontrado tal resposta.

- Sabia que aqui eu iria encontrar a resposta! – Exclamei acomodando- me na cadeira juntamente apoiando o braço no balcão.

- Quem procura acha! E procurar é um dos seus dotes! – Rimos. – Mas por que esta pergunta te assombrou? Tem uma vida tão vazia assim? – Suavizou a voz procurando não errar.

- Agora eu já nem sei te dizer, entretanto vazia nunca foi. Creio eu que eu me perguntava qual é meu objetivo e o que conquistei com todo este tempo de vida.

- E então o que conseguiu? Conte tudo. – Olhei-o admirando sua curiosidade.

- Curioso... –Balbuciei com ironia. – Por que será?

- Talvez seja porque você está sempre com algo interessante para dizer... Porque não contar agora?

- Já que quer saber, eu vou contar...


	2. Escavando as profundezas do passado

Quando eu tinha 10 anos eu ainda morava com os meus pais, éramos de classe média baixa na época, mas era o máximo que todos nós podíamos desejar, pois naquele tempo a região onde morávamos tinha enormes propriedades mineradoras muito conhecidas tanto internamente quanto externamente, mas no tempo em que todos esperavam ter alta na extração dela houve uma crise de escassez quase total. Aumentaram os impostos sendo que 89 % da população viviam do trabalho de extrair mesmo que o salário fosse pouco para pagar tudo.

Meus pais eram sós mais duas pessoas cujo viviam disso. Meu pai Roger fazia parte de um dos grupos que escavavam por lá e minha mãe, Núbia, verificava as estatísticas das vendas da matéria prima. Aquela crise fora tão alarmante que começaram a arranjar gente para maltratá-los enquanto trabalhavam. Parecia uma escravidão. Isso durou apenas por uma semana e meia...

Os donos das maiores propriedades um dia se reuniram e tomaram a decisão de procurar os minérios em outro lugar da região ainda não explorada. Convocou todos os operários de todas as cidades para a jornada, incluindo meu pai que decidiu nos levar minha mãe e eu, que era opcional. Viajamos por cinco dias, por sorte conseguimos sobreviver com o pouco que davam para nos suprir, poucos morreram no caminho.

Quando chegamos ao local marcado bombardearam o local como inicio da corrida a procura dos preciosos. Estavam tão desesperados que mandaram até as crianças trabalharem junto de seus pais. Passaram-se horas de trabalho e nada de pedras preciosas, era o fim do expediente do dia onde terminávamos e o inicio do expediente da noite, todos já estavam prontos para troca. Exausta, ainda não era adaptava ao tipo de trabalho, segurei a mãe de meu pai com a tentativa de reconfortá-lo tinha sofrido com os machucados feitos pelos chicotes... Só depois daquilo tinha descoberto que a empresa mineradora era clandestina...

Mamãe chorava ao ver as marcas de chicote nas costas do meu pai enquanto o medicava quando terminou de fazer não saiu mais do quarto, podia entender toda aquela realidade que achava que não conheceria tão cedo. Ficava do lado de fora da tenda observando as estrelas e imaginava que elas nos guiariam até os diamantes, porém me guiaram até o chamado do meu pai. Sentei ao seu lado, uma coisa que ele gostava muito de fazer era mexer no meu cabelo, pois tinha fios bem ondulados e cheios até do início ao fim da cabeça. Isso eu tinha puxado dele.

- Minha preciosa... – Entreolhamo-nos. – Sabe que vai ficar tudo bem... – Sorria, seu sorriso era tão brilhante e jovem que eu tinha mania de querer comparar seu brilho com o da lua.

- Você sempre sonhou em trabalhar com brilhantes, mas você sabia que era perigoso não é?

- Sabia... – Quase mentiu.

- Principalmente em uma clandestina! – Complementei, surpreendendo-o, fazia uma cara risonha e inconformada, gesticulava tentando explicar.

- Ah isso é porque não deu! É difícil arranjar outro emprego bom nessa região limitada! – Resmungou feliz. Ele agia tão engraçado quando tentava responder algo. – Bem, falando nisso preciso te ensinar umas coisas...

Ficou muito sério e me levou para um pouco longe da área, disse que o motivo era minha mãe, não queria vê-la traumatizada. Fiquei confusa e com medo do que poderia ser, chegamos perto da fronteira da outra região havia mais pais e filhos por lá... Ensinando as crianças aprenderem a atirar, o olhar de todos era muito sofrido, dei meia volta e acabei me assustando com pistola estendida em minha direção.

- Desculpe minha preciosa, mas é necessário que aprenda usar isso agora para não sofrer depois.

- Mas por quê? – O fitava triste. Ele se agachou e suspirou em seguida

- Filha agora que você sabe que a fábrica é clandestina eu posso te dizer... Não estamos na região onde morávamos, passamos da fronteira. Há boatos de que a máfia deste local descobriu que estamos por aqui e podem vir esta noite tentando tomar o nosso lucro. Enfim, vai ter guerra!

Coração acelerou desesperado, silencioso era meu olhar naquele momento, sabia que aquilo iria acontecer a qualquer momento. Peguei a pistola em postura firme e meu pai se pôs a me ensinar, me posicionou com nossas mãos no gatilho pediu para que fosse forte e segurasse bem a arma, estava nervosa, todavia direta ao alvo distante e o primeiro tiro foi dado... E o segundo... E o terceiro... O quarto e ultimo bala. Todas atingiram em cheio o alvo. Nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão bom nisso.

Respirei fundo destruindo toda a tensão em mim, sentia no sangue tal adrenalina, enfim tinha me acostumado com tudo ao meu redor. O resto ele me deixou atirar sozinha durante duas horas e pouco. Já estava bem treinada.

- Como eu estou? – Virei para olhá-lo, se mantinha de braços cruzados, porém aparentava estar mais tranqüilo.

- Muito bem! – Aplaudiu. – Não esperava por isso, você me surpreendeu, mas você precisa saber só mais uma coisa antes da desgraça acontecer. – Ironizou.

- Mais o que?

- Rouge... A primeira pessoa que vier você mata! Não pense duas vezes e isso é obrigatório se quiser sobreviver! – Ordenou exigente. Chegou até a repetir para mim.

...

Meia noite em ponto, eu estava deitada, arranjando um jeito de dormir, porém não conseguia, pois meu pai estava escavando novamente. De repente se ouviram inúmeros gritos de alegria, isso só podia ser causado por uma resposta esperançosa. Os pais e filhos correram de volta para a área de mineração. E não é que eu estava certa? Finalmente haviam encontrado ouro e diamante por lá, uma pirâmide delas! Mas este não era a única notícia espalhada! Na mesma hora em que descobriram os minérios a máfia rival invadiu o lugar de modo avassalador.

Um tiro... Apenas um tiro... Foi necessário para começar a guerra toda.

Pulei para fora da cama, arranquei a pistola debaixo do travesseiro e me escondi atrás de um pequeno armário assim que vi sombras de pessoas. Entraram na maloca violentamente, revistavam tudo, quando o estranho se aproximava do meu esconderijo sai e dei um tiro em seu peito, matando-o na hora. Corri para fora da maloca e dei tiro para todos os lados sem pensar, queria achar meu pai naquela baderna, mas era quase impossível com aquela onde de gente correndo que me deixava mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio. Gritava seu nome o mais alto que podia, quase tinha sido atingida por uma bala na cabeça. Silenciei-me. Fui engatinhando.

Para facilitar, entrei num tubo grande de madeira que me levou até o centro da escavação onde meu pai provavelmente estaria E num instante o vi voando com uma metralhadora em ação, atirando em todos a baixo, se passou mais outra chance de ter morrido. Aproveitei para carregar a minha arma e fiz o mesmo que ele. Olhar de cima era possível ver o pessoal pegando uma quantidade de ouro e tentavam fugir. Todos que fizeram não saíram "impunes"...

- Pai!

- Filha, o que está fazendo! – Voou me levando até um canto escuro espantado.

- Vim te procurar, eu não achei a mamãe na tenda!

- Você não podia ter feito isso! Sabe o quão é perigoso? – Nos abraçamos.

- Eu sei, mas era o jeito! Um cara quase me matou lá dentro!

- Vá voado o mais rápido que puder para as saídas!

- Não dá, a máfia rival fechou todas as saídas! – Exclamei encolhida, quase á chorar. – Pai eu estou com medo...

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem! Faça o que fizer só não me procure de novo!Coragem filha lembre-se do que te falei! – Desfez o abraço e saiu à luta pela segunda vez. Sumiu na multidão...

- Mas pai! – As lágrimas caíram impetuosamente.

- Quero que saiba que eu só fui para aqui, porque quando visse o diamante, eu ia me sentir perto você mesmo estando longe... Eu te amo demais, minha preciosa! – Saiu de cada olho uma única lágrima e sumiu na multidão.

- Pai! – Gritei em desespero. Não tinha como vê-lo mais...

Saí voltando a atirar nos que me olhavam, saltei pegando impulso para o vôo, mas três balas perdidas atravessaram minha asa direita e caí de imediato, de preferência, de cara na lama. Levantei- me para ver onde estava, era um lugar vazio e um pouco escuro e ninguém estava ali, notei que era um futuro pátio subterrâneo, as luzes que saíam dos buracos de cima refletiram em algo brilhante. Eram diamantes, ouro e outras pedras de valor.

"Tenho a impressão de que devo levá-los comigo, posso precisar delas se caso conseguir sair daqui!" pensei. Guardei-os na minha calça, blusa, um rubi do umbigo e uns até na boca. Do nada as luzes se ascenderam mostrando um comprido corredor acinzentado, por uns minutos o medo me possuiu. Logo passou. Quando ousei estar de frente a aquela entrada apareceu uma alma, fiquei paralisada, pois essa alma era Roger, meu pai! Ele fazia o gesto para que eu seguisse aquele caminho, não consegui me mexer então ele se aproximou acariciando meus cabelos.

"_Minha preciosa, te chamo assim por que dentre todas as pedras que vi você parecia a mais valiosa, uma esmeralda. Siga este caminho e irá escapar desta zona que te assusta..."_. Era o que ele tinha dito e então ele curou minha asa esquerda e desapareceu novamente.

Saí correndo, duraram minutos, mas finalmente pude-me ver muito longe do lugar. Os meus ombros caíram em relaxamento e o alívio veio em forma de oxigênio puro para mim. Lágrimas também insistiram de sair numa mistura de felicidade e saudade dos meus pais. Continuei meu caminho, pois aquele de onde escapei tinha o final na cidade onde morava, cheguei a minha simples casa e chorei a noite toda...

"_Minha preciosa..."_


End file.
